


Ты не против?

by rinOCHKA



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA
Summary: Заходить в первое попавшееся кафе было ошибкой, или же подарком судьбы...
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Kudos: 1





	Ты не против?

**Author's Note:**

> Канкуро - двадцати летний студент художки, с непереносимостью лактозы.   
> "ну ты же любишь..."- фраза на запястье. 
> 
> Киба - двадцати летний бармен новичок, ветеринар и человек не понимающий как можно пить такой отвратительный кофе...  
> "почему ты гей?"- фраза на запястье.

На улице жарко, палит солнце, в руках громоздкий планшет, все чего хочется это холодного кофе.

Перебрирать особо не хотелось, поэтому парень закончил в первую же кофейню надеясь на вкусный кофе и нормального баристу.

В помещении было симпатично, яркий аромат тепло обволакивает, а за стойкой стоял весьма симпатичный парень. Глаза его были закрыты, а на смуглой коже уже успел образоваться красноватый след от подпирающей ту руки.

Куро не особо хотелось его будить, но желание заполучить свой утренний кофе было сильнее, он в очередной раз проверил не сполз ли браслет с запястья и потормошил парня за плечо.

— Киба, — как гласила надпись бейджике, — мог бы ты приготовить мне кофе?

Тихо молвил он убирая руку.

— Шино, никакого кофе.

Он открыл один глаз, и немного опешил когда увидел перед собой отнюдь не Шино, а незнакомца с красивыми узорами на лице.

— Ты не Шино… я опять уснул на работе, да?

Парень за стойкой недовольно закатил глаза, судя по всему такое с происходит достаточно часто.

Канкуро прыснул со смеху.

— Нет, я не Шино, меня Канкуро зовут.

Куро протянул руку.

— Киба, ну так что желаете заказать?

— Айс латте на миндальном молоке.

Парень за стойкой скривился и принялся готовить заказанный напиток.

— Не кривись, а то так всех посетителей распугаешь.

Бармен недовольно фыркнул.

— Я просто не понимаю как это можно пить.

— У меня непереносимость лактозы.

Он понимающе кивнул и сделал лицо попроще.

— Вот твоя жижа, наслаждайся.

— Спасибо, Киба.

Одной рукой он потянулся за стаканчиком, а второй к лицу парня напротив.

— У тебя макияж размазался пока ты спал, — он поялозил пальцем под его глазом, чтобы привести в порядок небольшой красный треугольник, — так то лучше.

Куро ушёл напоследок махнув баристе рукой.

Киба вновь остался один, а в одиночестве его любимым занятием было разглядывать надпись на запястье. «почему ты гей?» было аккуратно выведено темно-фиолетовым, он в очередной раз провёл по буквам кончиками пальцев.

— Ну что за тупая фраза, может она твоя? Мистер «у меня непереносимость лактозы, с офигительным макияжем ".

Парень хихикнул, это было поистине глупо.

***

— Куро, ты ничего не понимаешь.

Возмущённо говорит Киба садясь рядом.

В последнее время Канкуро часто сюда заходит и они стали неплохо общаться.

— Да-да не понимаю.

Он откровенно ржёт проговаривая это.

— Почему ты гей?

— Ну ты же любишь… меня вот я и превратился в гея.

Киба показывает язык, а Канкуро не понимающе то открывает, то закрывает рот.

— Повтори.

— Да ладно я шучу.

— Повтори тебе сказано.

— Ну ты же любишь.

Канкуро стягивает браслет и тыкает запястьем в лицо собеседнику. Он долго смотрит, трет глаза и надпись, и тут кажется до него доходит, бариста бросает взгляд уже на своё запястье.

— Боже серьезно, фраза из тиктока.

Куро не понимает плакать ему или смеяться, судьба определённо решила пошутить над ним.

— Это получается мы теперь типа вместе?

— Если ты хочешь.

Он пытается убрать руку, которую все ещё сжимает Киба, и побыстрее уйти от этой неловкости. От Кибы который стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни за эти несколько месяцев, просто уйти от всего, и забыть обо всем.

— А я должен не хотеть? Мне казалось ты уже давно понял.

— Понял что?

Киба поднимается и подходит в плотную к Куро, немного мнётся, но все же целует того в щеку, большего он себе пока позволить не может.

— Ты. Мне. Нравишься.

Он говорит медленно отчеканивая каждое слово.

— Пойдёшь сегодня со мной куда-нибудь после учёбы?

— Пойду, и надеюсь что не только сегодня.

Куро широко улыбается, ему ответил взаимностью его соулмейт, пусть он и дурак, но теперь он его дурак, а это не может не радовать.


End file.
